


Don't Let Go

by insanely_lane



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, mentions of triggers, one shots, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanely_lane/pseuds/insanely_lane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is close to jumping off of a building, Josh is there to save him. But the question is, will they both make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

One. Two. Three. Three steps from the ledge of the building. Tyler had no control of his body. Blurryface had taken over Tyler’s whole frame and form; the boy shoved back into the subconscious of his own mind. Two steps from the edge now. The limp, possessed body dragging itself to its own demise. One step from falling.

The door leading from the stairwell to the roof slammed open, a red haired man running out with exasperation.

“Tyler don’t do this! Don’t you dare jump!”

Tyler didn’t make any move to show he heard what the man at the door had said. He reached out his arms from his sides like he was flying, inching forward enough to the point where he was almost going to fall. Molasses brown hair blowing around on his head, five o’clock shadow making him look more tired and dead than what he really was. Gone. An advancement towards the open field of air was made, and the the boy from the door ran at his best friend. Wrapping his muscular arms around Tyler’s waist at impact.

“Not today, Tyler. You won’t fall today, not while I’m here.” The look of hollowness began to fade as tears started to stream down the drummer’s flushed cheeks, clutching his friend as if it was the end of the world, which in his case, almost happened. The body that was being held fell back, all consciousness was gone. The soul of the boy in the back started to emerge from his missing state, looking up at his saviour.

“J-Josh? W-what’s going on?” Tyler asked with terror in his voice, the strong roof top wind giving him a distinct idea of where he was and why.

“You tried to jump, Ty,” Josh clutched his shaking friend even tighter, never wanting to let go. “I tried to tell you to stop but it was like you never heard me. N-never do that again, do you hear me?”

Tyler nodded and grasped Josh in return, quickly becoming scared of himself. Even though Josh’s eyes were almost dry, Tyler’s were pouring like taps as he buried his face into his saviour’s off-white t shirt. Tyler’s fingers were entangled into Josh’s shirt, trying to get as close to his life line as possible. Josh rocking him in his lap to calm the smaller boy down.

“Tyler-,” Josh’s heart sank as he started off the question. He continued to cradle and rock the sobbing Tyler, gently stroking his head, “what were you thinking? Why would you do this?”

Tyler still hid his red, sodden face, his tremors continuing to get worse and worse as he attempted to answer. “I-It w-w-wasn’t me,” he cried, his mouth quivering.

Josh continued to pet his friend’s head to calm him down, letting Tyler realize he was safe and not in trouble with him. The teary eyed boy eventually looked up into his friend's dark chocolate and hazel eyes. Josh returned the eye contact with a loving gaze, holding Tyler even tighter. The red haired Josh lifted Tyler off of his lap and stood up, offering his hand to help his friend to his feet. Tyler accepted and became upright, clasping onto the tattooed arm of Josh.

"D-do you mind if we go back to a hotel room o-or the bus or something?" Tyler asked, eyes drying up.

Joshua nodded, taking the terrified boy a few steps before Tyler had collapsed onto the roof top. The muscular man picked up his friend, carrying him off of the roof and down to the actual ground. Once they were both to safety, and Tyler was a bit stronger in the legs, Josh put him down on the sidewalk. Together, they walked to a near by hotel, creating small talk to fill the gaps of silence and to keep the thoughts away from Tyler's mind.

Once the two boys reached the hotel, they booked a room at the front desk and collected their room key. They maneuvered through the furniture laid out in the lobby and went to the elevators. "Josh, I-I don't want to go in there," Tyler whined, looking at his friend with fearful brown eyes.

"We don't have to go in the elevator, we can take the stairs." Josh was content with keeping the smaller boy safe and happy.

Their room was on the third floor of the hotel so the three flights was a bit grueling on Tyler, speaking that he wasn't very athletic. Josh decided it was a better idea to give Tyler's weary legs a break and carry the exhausted boy on his back instead.

As the band mates reached their third floor room, Josh set Tyler down. Tyler still clung to Josh like a lost puppy, but the red headed drummer was ok with that. Joshua unlocked the door to the room and entered it with his shorter friend. Josh bent down to untie his shoes, plopping himself down in front of Tyler’s to do the same for him. Josh pulled off the black Vans from Ty’s feet, kicking his own shoes off from the floor.

The sleeve tattooed boy stood back up and grabbed his molasses haired friend’s hand, pulling him over to the bed. “C’mon, let’s go watch some television or something ok? Just to relax.”

Tyler nodded and crawled into the fluffy cushion of comfort, snuggling under the blankets. Josh follows in after, climbing over Tyler to get onto the other side of him. Joshua wraps his arm around the singer, turning on the T.V.. Tyler curled up into Josh’s side, trying to wrap himself into a safer being.

“Jishwa?” Tyler asked, looking up at his saviour.

“Yeah, Ty?” Josh responded, returning the gaze.

“Thanks. And, um-.” Tyler cut off what he was going to say, becoming fearful of how his friend might react.

“What is it? You know you can tell me.”

“Um. I love you. I’m really grateful that you’re here for me. Yeah, like I said, I love you,” Tyler blurted it out quickly, blush appearing on his face.

“I love you too, my Tyler,” Josh returned, kissing the top of Tyler’s fluffy head.

The two boys smiled and continued to cuddle, forgetting the day’s previous events. They fell asleep with the feeling of security and safety in their hearts and their heads, ready to live another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry don't hurt me, I was really bored during school one day and I'm like why not make a sad fic to get emotions out and this kinda happened I read too many sad Joshler fics and I thought I'd try my luck


End file.
